


It's Just Me, Okay?

by Local_Queer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2009!phan, Fluff, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Queer/pseuds/Local_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is shy and Phil is reassuring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Me, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for phan week day 2. Enjoy!

                This couldn’t be real. There was no way that Dan was in _the_ AmazingPhil’s house. “Dan? Dan!” Dan was brought back into reality by Phil’s voice. “Sorry; I’m just kind of… shocked.” Dan chuckled and blushed, smiling sheepishly at Phil. “Come here,” Phil said, patting his thighs. They had been dating for literally twenty minutes and Phil was still in shock. The cute, shy fanboy he’d been talking to for the past three months was his. Dan moved so he was sitting in Phil’s lap, the sleeves of his jumper pulled over his hands. “You keep staring off into space and blushing; something bothering you?” Phil asked and wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, pulling him close. “I’m fine. I just can’t believe that I’m actually here right now.” Dan giggled and shrugged, kissing Phil’s cheek. Phil just chuckled and pretended he wasn’t as shocked as Dan was. “So, we’ve had a long day. Let’s go to bed, yeah?” Dan yawned and rubbed his eyes. Phil nodded and lay down, still holding Dan in his arms. Dan smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling up to Phil. “Goodnight, love,” Phil mumbled tiredly, leaning down slightly to kiss Dan gently. Unsure of himself, Dan kissed back hesitantly, causing Phil to pull away and rest his forehead against Dan’s. “It’s just me, okay?” Phil said quietly, reaching down to grab Dan’s hand and lace their fingers together. Dan nodded and relaxed a bit, leaning up to kiss Phil again. It was short, but it still made Dan’s heart feel as if it stopped beating and Phil’s skip a beat. Dan smiled at Phil, a light blush on his cheeks. “Goodnight, Phil.” Dan smiled and fell asleep almost instantly, Phil falling asleep soon after.


End file.
